


Break Time

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Everything Is Fine - AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert gets pulled from from his shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

Red Alert glared down into the darkness of his thermos. The hot oil he had prepared earlier that day was gone and the only thing left was the sludge at the bottom of the canister. Had he really gone through the canister that fast? Or did he loose track of time again while talking with Fortress Maximus and watching the security monitors at the same time?

Speaking of the monitors, Red Alert looked up from his thermos and turned to camera six. It was to the hallway leading to the security room, not a very busy route, and Red Alert was waiting for a specific bot to appear.

Ambulon turned the corner. Even looking at him from a screen, Red Alert could still see the healing welds that ran up the medibot's chasis. Spots where paint nanites were still unresponsive no matter how much the medics had tried to get them to respond. Ambulon never seemed worried about it, much too focused on getting his hands back into working order.

Red Alert sent a signal to unlock the door when Ambulon was close enough and it wasn't very long until the medibot was leaning against the doorway and smiling at him. The security director gave him a small smile back.

"Hey, Axe is coming to take his shift. Do you feel up to going to the rec room?"

"Yeah," Red Alert nodded. "That sounds good."


End file.
